La sangre llama a la sangre
by riatha
Summary: Encuentro en una biblioteca. Sirius/Bellatrix. Alertas: Incesto, PWP.


La sangre llama a la sangre (aunque la sangre sea traidora).

Eso es algo que Sirius sabe muy bien.

_Empuja a Bellatrix contra el escritorio de la biblioteca. La besa con violencia, cogiéndole la cara con una mano y empujándole las caderas contra mesa con la otra. Nota a su prima jadear bajo él y Sirius siente la necesidad pulsante de apretar su erección contra el muslo de su prima._

_Bellatrix le muerde los labios y le acerca a ella mientras se sostiene en la mesa con la otra mano. Roza la entrepierna de su primo con la rodilla derecha y es plenamente consciente del gemido de Sirius contra su oído. _

_Sirius la aparta de un empujón que la deja prácticamente sentada sobre el escritorio de la Mansión Black._

_-¿Pero qué cojones haces?_

_Sirius se aleja de ella con pasos cortos hacia atrás y las manos ligeramente echadas hacia delante._

_-Esto no está bien._

_Bellatrix suspira con impaciencia y se aparta el pelo de la cara con un ademán nervioso._

_-¿Qué es lo que no está bien, Sirius?_

_-Esto- responde con impaciencia- tú y yo._

_Y lo dice señalando el evidente bulto de su entrepierna, la falda medio subida de Bellatrix y tocándose los labios ligeramente magullados con la punta de los dedos._

_-No está bien, repite._

Y es posible que ese rechazo hacia lo que hacen (o iban a hacer) venga más motivado por los escudos de diferente color en sus túnicas y las disputas cada vez más numerosas en la familia sobre Voldemort en las que tienen opiniones completamente opuestas que por el árbol familiar en el que ambos están representados.

Y están unidos por más de una rama, además. (En el árbol familiar). Es cosa de los Black, cosa de sangres pura, cosa del incesto. Sirius no puede huir de ello, lo lleva en la sangre.

_Y a veces ni siquiera quiere._

Como ese momento en el que se encuentra otra vez a su prima en la biblioteca. De todos los lugares de la casa donde podían encontrarse han ido a hacerlo en el único en que casi follan. _Eso sí que es tener suerte._

-Buenas tardes.

La educación ante todo, Sirius, la educación, se obliga a recordarse.

Y lo único que recibe a cambio es una mirada desinteresada de su prima, que lee recostada contra el sillón que hay en medio de la sala, justo al lado del escritorio donde casi…

Donde nada.

Camina rápidamente hacia el final de la sala; sin saber muy bien ni a dónde va ni que es exactamente lo que está buscando. (Alejarse de su prima, eso es lo que está buscando).

Y cuando gira el último pasillo a la izquierda se la encuentra apoyada contra la estantería.

-Joder, me has asustado.

Sirius se pone un poco nervioso cuando la gente no le contesta. Cuando es su prima la que se mantiene en silencio y le mira fijamente, esos nervios se ven multiplicados por mil.

-¿Qué quieres?

Está molesto con su prima.

Le molesta esa manía que tiene Bellatrix de irse contoneando por la Mansión Black como si fuera suya, le molesta que, en momentos como ése, se quede callada y parezca saber mucho más que él; le molesta que siempre parezca dispuesta a ofrecer una réplica mordaz y un silencio turbio, y sobre todo le molesta la forma en que reacciona su propio cuerpo cuando ella está cerca.

-A ti.

_Bien, vale. No esperaba esa respuesta. No esperaba ninguna respuesta, de hecho. Esperaba (deseaba) que Bellatrix diera media vuelta y se volviera a leer el libro de Artes Oscuras que estuviera leyendo antes de venir a tocarle los cojones. Pero no. Es molesta hasta para eso._

-Deja de decir estupideces, Bella.

Y algo relampaguea en el fondo de la mirada negra de Bellatrix.

-Yo no digo estupideces, primo. _Jamás._

Bellatrix se inclina hacia delante y le mira a los ojos rozándole los labios. Sin moverse. Es Sirius el que hace el último movimiento y abre la boca. Se besan compitiendo, como si el beso no fuera sino otra forma de demostrar que son mejores que el otro. Bella empuja a su primo contra la estantería y Sirius cree que puede notar los libros trazando figuras en forma de marcas en su piel. Bella le lame la oreja y arrastra sus dientes por la yugular de Sirius dejando un rastro rojo en el cuello del que probablemente quedarán huellas al día siguiente.

Le desabotona la camisa mientras reparte mordiscos y chupetones por el pecho de Sirius, el cual sólo jadea y gime algo parecido a _no_; lo que no tiene ninguna consistencia teniendo en cuenta la tremenda erección que ahora mismo su prima tiene entre sus manos.

-¿Seguro que no, primo?

Acerca la cara al bulto de Sirius y le mira a los ojos mientras lo dice. Ladea la cabeza y la sonrisa que esboza es de todo menos inocente.

-¡A la mierda!

Sirius adelanta las caderas y empuja a Bellatrix contra ellas. _Y OhJoderSí._

_Cuando a Sirius años después le pregunten sobre la mejor mamada de su vida, siempre vendrá a su mente el último pasillo de la biblioteca de los Black. Verá a su prima arrodillada ante él y su polla entrando y saliendo de la boca de Bella. Aún le parecerá oír sus propios jadeos y gemidos, y sentirá los dientes de Bella rozándole y haciéndole enloquecer. Pero siempre dirá que se la hizo Remus en un pasillo abandonado en el tercer piso de la torre norte de Hogwarts, o que se la hizo una alumna francesa de intercambio en la habitación de sexto de chicos de Gryffindor. A veces incluso hará referencia a una Hufflepuff de la que no recuerda el nombre que se la chupó en un aula abandonada. Pero nunca hará referencia a su prima._

Prima que le chupa la polla a Sirius como nadie se la chupará jamás. Sin prisas pero con ansiedad, con la inexperiencia que da el tener dieciséis años y la habilidad de la que es sexual por naturaleza.

_Bellatrix le hace una mamada a Sirius y él piensa que se la va a follar como no se la ha follado nunca nadie._

La ayuda a levantarse y la estampa contra la pared libre mientras le quita la ropa con rapidez. Le mete la lengua en la boca y la desnuda tan rápido que ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a morderle un poco el labio.

La coge de la mano y tira de Bella hacia le centro de la sala.

-Vamos a acabar esto donde lo empezamos. Te voy a follar en el escritorio.

Bellatrix jadea con anticipación y puede que murmure algo sobre familia y visibilidad; en cualquier caso a nadie le importa.

Andan a trompicones, parándose cada dos pasos para besarse y meterse mano, y cuando finalmente llegan al escritorio están tan calientes que ni siquiera recuerdan para qué se han movido de sitio.

Sirius besa a su prima de forma posesiva y la alza cogiéndola por las caderas. La sienta en la mesa del escritorio y la situación se parece bastante a una vivida anteriormente. Sólo que ahora están desnudos. (Y dispuestos).

Se besan con lentitud, tanteando el terreno, Sirius se balancea un poco y roza con su erección la pierna de Bellatrix, que emite un gemido ahogado y adelanta las caderas.

Sirius la besa en el cuello y recorre rutas imposibles desde la clavícula de Bella hasta su abdomen. Acaricia los pechos de su prima y deja besos con mucho diente y poca saliva en sus pezones mientras introduce dos dedos en su interior.

Bellatrix mueve las caderas y se retuerce bajo él mientras susurra dios sabe qué y le acaricia el pelo con una mano.

_Joder, Sirius, joder_ es algo que suena bastante parecido a lo que Bellatrix está susurrando, así que se lo toma como una invitación personal.

Saca los dedos de su cuerpo y le come la boca a su prima mientras la penetra de una sola vez. Sin avisar. Se queda quieto mientras Bella le araña la espalda y le muerde el labio. Sale lentamente y vuelve a entrar.

Bella muerde el hombro de su primo y está segura de que el roce de los dientes de Sirius contra su cuello dejará marca. Sirius agarra las caderas de Bellatrix con demasiada fuerza y se clava en ella una y otra vez. Es casi como rezar. Repetitivo y expiatorio, como un murmullo que se repite incesablemente y que acaba por llevarte con él. _Terapéutico._

Sirius lame la clavícula de Bella cuando esta echa la cabeza hacia atrás, acaricia el pelo de su prima y la sigue penetrando. _Duro, rápido, profundo. Más._

Cuando los dos se han corrido y no queda nada de los jadeos y gemidos que les mantenían pegados uno al otro, cada uno coge su ropa. Se visten sin prisas y mirándose a los ojos, desafiándose a decir algo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Antes de irse se besan con rabia, marcando territorio, tratando de averiguar cuál de los dos ha ganado la batalla.

_Y parece que va a ser necesario un desempate._


End file.
